The present invention provides a filtered stop which seals against the flow of fluid through the stop when the filter is removed for cleaning or replacement. Numerous arrangements of this general type are shown in the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,898,816, 2,630,920, 3,748,837, Canadian patent No. 1,026,685 and German patent No. 2,802,948. Although some of the prior art patents show mechanisms to ensure sealing prior to filter removal, these mechanisms utilize a sealing arrangement which allows contaminants to lodge between the seal and seal face during sealing engagement. When this occurs, the cap for the filter housing is removed and water continues to flow out of the chamber.